unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shy Guy Rules
Hi Shy Guy Rules! We all know your real name in real world so we can chat to each other in THIS page. BTW, make your userpage as good as mine! (don't even try, it will never be! Bwa ha ha ha!) the hater in the wikia 17:11, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Hi wozzup nothin'. have U checked ? The hater in Wikia 17:47, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Comiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic Don't cha just hate Mr. Guy he BLOCKED me till the 9th, unfair!!!!!! I'm going to block you again until you write better articles AND stop spamming. Don't forget this template: Template:Stub Mr. Guy 19:34, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Dear Koopa Poopa, you're invited to join a virtual Koopa Klub. you're a VIP Purple NinjaKoopa 12:38, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hi, im alex25 and im from Ireland (same time zone yay!) and I am just saying hi, hi! Alex25. I like blue shy guys... Oh, Jaimie Shy Guy Rules, you're a naughty! You're a kommunist! (Joking) I am mysterious person so are you, which means you are competition, so you must be destroyed (picks up super scope, fires in random directions, hit my own leg, leg is blown off) oh my god, I cant feel my eyebrow! Are you Bowser The King? Are you Bowser The King???Cube Game 05:27, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ARE YOU BOWSER THE KING?! WE MUST FIND HER! Luigi wannabee 25 00:31, 2 November 2008 (UTC) No, she's not Bowser The King either. I'm her. Plz dinny delete this. It's for Halloween/April Foo's day and I just want to scare her. Bwa Ha ha ha!!!! The Guy behind ya, FOO'! 21:16, 3 November 2008 (UTC) What Makes You Think Im The Hater In the Wikia??? I am much smarter than her i'll have you know. Smart Person A day in a year Stop spamming your own talk page. Also don't insult me (Or any other sysop.) or do you want to join the banned? Mr. Guy 22:44, 5 November 2008 (UTC) SP: That wasnae me. SGR Im Rudnicki!! lol LOL .--. .___. r u tryin 2 b me?RudinickiX06Mario 08:54, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Im no tryin tae be anywun. Im just me, aye gottit. Mr guy stop spammin ma page wi warnins i've hid aboot 5 already and I havnae been doin anyhin.SGR. (im innocent belive me) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Plez forgive mi PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ. LOLZ I'll do anyhin LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY LIY ILY loz pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. Im not evil I'm an innocent 12 year old girl look no harm please gimmie a second chance it wasn't me who wrote da nasty junk Cube Game you've abused your rights as a sysop by blocking someone because they know with a mysterious person I would complain if I wasn't blocked. PS: Socks is not a good reason Just like bannanas are bad slippers the last message if you don't unblock me Shy Guy Rules aka: Jaimie. This is the second last sentence. Scotland rules no matter what anyone says, Haggis the great cheiftian o the puddin race JINGS CRIVENS HELP MA BOB and ON THE NOO my friends as the great aberdonians say, goodbye to all'.' ROFL BISCUITS LOL!!! Im Alex25, King of Peace! Don't eat turkey, 18:31, 19 November 2008 (UTC) eGGY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Eggy is UNBLOCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yayThat's a star power to defeat Bowser The King and her evil sockpuppets! 19:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I think that Eggy is not a sock of evil Basia. FOO' FOO' BTK is an evil sysop on a polish website and she blocked me coz i wasn't polish ??? she told me to go on ????? Hi, Hi, I'm new but I was blocked for no reson just after I created my account. You sound so cool so plz talk to me. MarioRossi 12:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) yo-yo Hi i am a DUDE, listen up dudes and dudettes, i'm here. loller 15:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) let's get this sorted i'm not a sock im not Mr. Guy you're a sysop i'm cool everyone happy now loller 15:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) What make people think that 'm you i am Kirby Fu, and you're SGR. I m Kirby Fu OK There's a possibility that you aren't Maria , I investigated in Mario Wiki Polska and you're not Maria. u r Jaimie (i think) so everything cleared up, u r unbanned (but just you cos you r funny, not Maria)Nintendo Game Cube 22:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) and Happy New Year!! 3 hours 'til 2009!!!Nintendo Game Cube 22:38, 31 December 2008 (UTC) BTK hey jaimie, I discovered why Basia wanted to be my friend so much when i was Mr. Yellow: She wanted me to ask Mr. Guy to promote her. simply this. There was a day that i can't remember lol that i defended Mr. Guy from Linkzelda1234 and Alex25 (that wanted to ban him in the time, cheese), Basia probably saw it and got angry at me because her archenemy is Mr. Guy, that's the why she hates me, i figured it today xD / she will say to you that it isnt true, but it is. And she invented all this stuff... whatever she says it's a lie i'm harmless and haveno bad intentions and she was evil with me because i defended Mr. Guy! *did you know that when i asked her mario kart code i thought that her name was Larry and she was a boy? srsly. *i just asked the mario kart code for playing mario kart only, not messaging each other. She gave me her wii code with the mk one *im sorry by banning u countless times, it's cos BTKis evil and i thougt you were btk (but now im sure u arent, CHEESE) *sry for misspelling some words, English is not my first language. kthxbai :) Mr. Yellow (Game Cube) hi had a good new year sorry i haven't talked SGR wozzup hai! what did ya get for christmas? and what ya think of dis name: Kirby Fu?Shady Koopa 19:54, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Worchester! http://images4.wikia.com/unmario/images/5/51/Ludicolo.gif '' '' 01:12, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Come back hi SGR! sry haven't talked... we're reviving UnMario wiki! please comeback and call Eggy77 adn BTK back, your articles'll be accepted plz come back plez.Mr. Yellow Koopa 18:56, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I think she's retired... Oh, and BTK had enough chances. Mr. Guy 18:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) 1 piplup 2 piplups 3 piplups plez talk to meLOLROFLWATLOLOLOLW00TTALKBLOOFOOFOOFOOLOLOLOLDONTCOPYMEHSIGFOOLOL 18:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I AM BACK YA JUst read wot the title sez hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u r back lulz 22:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) HI SGR HI I HERD U LIEK MUDKIPZ Mr.Yellow 16:24, 31 March 2009 (UTC) YO so I herd u liek treeckoz tell me: is teh wiki existent or its mah imagination *cookies* (question mark) Mister Yellow 14:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) YO IS IZ BACK YO U ROCK U ROCK LOLLER 10:52, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Go here PLZ it.iserpedia-april.wikia.com PLZ U ROCK Go here PLZ it.userpedia-april.wikia.com PLZ U ROCK hello DO YOU EXIST I EXIST BUT I CANT TALK IF I CANT SEE UR TALK PAGE OH YEAH, WHO ARE U I'm ur mom IM MAKING A CAMPAIGN TO BLOCK BOWSER THE KING SHES BAD AND SHE SPAMMED MY WII D: I SHALL KEEP POSTING THIS u no exist .-. Talk to me here User talk:Kirby Fu Sorry Kirby Fu ma compooper wont let me on kirby fu's bak plz go 2 dat site and edit plz i trusted 2 b crat/sysop u coz U rock answer heer User talk:Kirby Fu Yo itz me Yo ddz!How ya doin?--TheDEMONgoomba 16:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm just angry... Mr. Guy 17:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) O hi there... Put your mouse on "More" which is on the top of the screen next to "Log Out," go to "Manage Widgets" and sroll to the right until you get to the shout box. There you can chat on this box to the side. It's inactive now though... Mr. Guy 17:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hi there SGR yo SGR we all know each other in the real world (who am I? ask at school) and so we can chat here. btw did u liek Its a Mobile 2? - The Hater in Wikia 20:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) LETS MAKE UNMARIOWIKI ROCK YO lets talk FOO' here i'll make u sysop of Un_mario chat It's here!!!! The Hater in Wikia 17:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) aka basia PLZ GO HERE I GOT MARIO KART DOUBLE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH OMGZ !!!!!!!!!! TOAD TOTALY ROX (baby bowser jr is random so is baby weegee) The Hater in Wikia 17:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) mrs j come here unmario chat its here!!! - this link is gunna work k The Hater in Wikia 17:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) aka basia ur wiki MUST ROCK lets make UR wiki ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - the guy behind ya U are SYSOP sgr ur sysop!!!!!!!!!!The Hater in Wikia 12:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC)- basia PLEASE RETURN!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ROCKK!!!!!!! The Hater in Wikia 01:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Help! Hey, u still active? Plz help us destroy Tsepelcory and Poff, PLEASE! I say one mor time, PLEASE! HAY U This place appears to be dying.....why not join Unanything? There's more stuff allowed there.--Smbzfan2 16:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) hi its SGR hi everybody i dont really know hoo half of u are but im supposin ur the same person i havent been on 4 ages soz but i should be bak soon k SGR HI I saw you're picture. Matt Smith is awesome!!!!!!!!! lol TheDEMONgoomba 16:45, May 21, 2010 (UTC)